deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E111 - DEATH BATTLE RETURNS!
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E111 - DEATH BATTLE RETURNS! on Rooster Teeth and Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_111. Season 6 of DEATH BATTLE it's here! And the crew is happy to introduce the first combatant of the season! This episode is brought to you by Quip (http://getquip.com/cast) 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Nick Cramer and Chad James are the hosts 1. Death Battle Returns! 1.1. Ben made Aquaman VS Namor as Death Battle Season 6 Premiere because he saw Black Panther VS Batman as Death Battle Season 5 Premiere has been very successful and he wanted to make the same cool Marvel VS DC matchup. Also Black Panther aired at around the time Black Panther VS Batman was released so he wished to air Aquaman VS Namor at around the time Aquaman was aired as well. 1.2. Usually Marvel characters are sort of "ripoff" characters from the DC counterparts. But Namor came first before Aquaman this time - just Namor did not manage to make as big a cultural "splash" than Aquaman did. 1.3. Namor has a few moments shining, but he has not looked cool when compared to Aquaman. That says a lot as Aquaman does not look very cool. 1.4. Aquaman has not been very consistent throughout the fiction history (as depicted here), but Namor simply jumped ships from time to time. He has been a hero, a villain, an anti-hero and anti-villain... he has been "everything" Marvel can pit him into. He is the first mutant character published. 1.5. Namor has a more mythological outlook than Aquaman because Namor was released among Superman and Wonder Woman - before the Spider-Man comics went public - when the general style of design of superheroes change in general. 1.6. Marvel has not owned Namor movie rights and thus Namor could not shine in the theatres as Aquaman has been. 1.7. Moreover, Aquaman was among the founding Justice League member so he fitted in quite neatly. He was left to a human father after an Atlantean queen banged with the land-dwelling father blah blah blah. Whereas Namor... he's bipolar - Aquaman loses his superpowers if he is dehydrated for a long period of time, whereas Namor would become mentally unstable if he is out of the water for a long time. There is a specific term for that which will be discussed in the preview of Namor. 1.8. Sam did not write for Aquaman vs Namor. Genevieve C. Guimond did. 1.9. Before Thanos VS Darkseid Marvel vs DC has a 7:7 winning ratio. This match can be a tie breaker. And even if DC wins again this time, "there will be more matchups" as there are a lot of Marvel vs DC matchups that are highly requested. 2. What's going on 2.1. Black Panther at the Oscars 2.1.1. On January 9, 2019, it was reported that the Academy was planning to hold the ceremony without a host, instead having selected presenters introduce segments and awards; it is set to be the first ceremony without a designated host since the 61st Academy Awards in 1989. (source) 2.1.2. SA crew joked that AI hosts would be there hosting the Oscars. 2.1.3. The nomination of Black Panther being the best film has been controversial because it was not nominated for the Best Director, Best Actor and Best Actress and gave the public an impression that the Oscars just wanted to appease the public that the Oscars are for blockbusters as well and not just for the "more rhetorical" films. 2.1.4. Chad: “Black Panther was good, but Infinity War was a better movie.” 2.1.5. Bohemian Rhapsody is perceived to be a good film and should normally be a big Oscar winner (most probable Oscar Best Film winner). 2.1.6. The Oscars wanted to appease the public that they care for popcorn films and blockbusters. But the irony is: popcorn films and blockbusters care more about making great box office results than winning Oscars. 2.1.7. Black Panther has been a commercial success and has created a big cultural impact. But Ben feared that the Oscars may just want to appease the Black Panther and the massive supporting colored races just because Black Panther exists. 2.1.8. Blockbusters are designed to be a commercial success. Whether or not it is making a cultural impact is out of the filmmakers' concerns. But if a literature is popular, it will have a cultural impact in some way. 2.1.9. Blockbusters have been a big part of the film industry and is what feeds the film industry right now, so it is weird not to consider it. 2.2. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse has been competing with Incredibles 2 for the Best Animated Feature Film. 2.2.1. The SA crew knew little about Mirai, but they sort of know Mamoru Hosoda, who directed Digimon: The Movie, Summer Wars, Wolf Children and The Boy and the Beast. 3. Community Death Battle - Raphael vs Red Hood 3.0.1. gen:LOCK 3.0.1.1. Gen:Lock (stylized as gen:LOCK) is an American animated web series created by Gray Haddock for Rooster Teeth. It is set on a dystopian future Earth in which cultural divisions are solved through fighting in giant, mecha robot armor and follows a diverse team of young pilots. 3.0.1.2. Special thanks to Rooster Teeth FIRST Members. 3.0.2. Fan Art Friday 3.0.2.1. https://twitter.com/Jonpeterahlstr1/status/1086407553704124416 3.0.3. Out-of-Context Panels will return. 3.1. Team Raphael 3.2. Team Red Hood 3.3. Raphael vs Red Hood - 0(+28%):4(+72%) 3.4. Screwattack's view: 3.4.1. TMNT characters and characters in the 1990s in general dodged a lot of "laser beams", and in Ben's eyes obviously not all lasers travel at light speed. It does not make sense Casey Jones dodged light speed lasers. 3.4.2. Red Hood is perceived as a peak human, but TMNTs are straight out superhuman. 3.4.3. TMNTs are weird and there is no official canon - except Nickelodeon called the comic book series published by Mirage Studios in 1984 "prime universe". 3.4.4. Many of Red Hood feats cannot be taken for granted - e.g. the submarine hull breaking feat. But superhuman feats by the TMNTs are more acceptable because the turtles ARE meant to be superhuman. 3.4.5. Nick recalled Batman and TMNT did have a crossover, and it seems Batman can take on all four of then all at once. 3.4.6. Chad had no question Red Hood can shoot the turtles. He questioned if the bullets hit Raphael, how would that hurt Raph - his shells are bulletproof, but his limbs and head are not. 3.4.7. Sam believed Red Hood vs Raphael would be modern guns versus ancient time farming tool turned into improvised weapons. Plus Red Hood is a tactician and can capitalise on the environment and Raph's impulsiveness and mistakes given the chance. 3.4.8. Ben agreed with Sam. He valso believed Raph performed better under Leonardo's leadership while Red Hood fought mostly on his own. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Carmen Sandiego vs Waldo (aka Wally) 4.1. This battle will involve finding each other in a crowd of people. 4.2. Caution: Carmen has gadgets, Wally has magic. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast